Family's Got You In A Warm Embrace
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Be A Kid Again" Rook and Hummungousaur track down the twin girls and help them out.


**Sequel to guestsurprise's story, "Be A Kid Again." Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Madison and Maxine belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Family's Got You In A Warm Embrace**

Rook smiled as he picked up the girls' trail, pointing it out to Humungousaur, who nodded and they saw Maxine in the backyard. The tall dinosaur smirked as he got an idea. "Good luck with Madison," he said to Rook, who nodded.

"Good luck with Maxine," he said.

The dinosaur alien moved carefully, keeping quiet, which was quite a feat for someone of his size, and was soon at the side of the house with Maxine about to come around the corner. Making sure he wasn't completely visible right away, he waited until Maxine was a little past him with her back to him before grabbing her.

A scream left the young girl as she struggled in his arms, but he held her in a secure grip. "Oh, no. You're not going to run from me and not give me a chance to become your new uncle," he said with a chuckle as he then started walking through the woods, holding the young girl with ease despite her struggling.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling, but it did her little good. Humungousaur, on the other hand, had an idea. Since Rachel hadn't had a chance to give Maxine the tickle formula, if the young girl tired herself out and wanted a drink of water or juice, then they could slip the tickle formula into it. He nodded to himself and kept walking and just as he thought, the young girl's struggles didn't last long before she just became rather limp in his arms.

"Come on, Maxine, I don't bite, kiddo," he said. "Are you thirsty?"

The surprised look she gave him actually made him chuckle a little as he brought her into Frankenstrike's lab and the scientist monster smiled, gesturing over to a couple glasses on a table off to the side. One had juice in it and the other had water. Humungousaur handed the one with the juice to Maxine, who looked curious, but accepted, drinking it and the sweet grape juice quenched her thirst before Frankenstrike smiled. "She should be ticklish now," he said.

"What?" Maxine asked before large fingers poked her ribs gently, and she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, yeah," Humungousaur said with a chuckle. "Very ticklish."

The young girl was in a fit of giggles as the large dinosaur alien tickled her stomach and also lifted up her shirt just a little until her belly button was exposed and he smiled at her. "Let see how loud you laugh when I do this," he said and took a deep breath, blowing a giant raspberry right onto Maxine's belly button. She loudly squealed at that, making Frankenstrike, who was watching, chuckle in amusement.

"Looks like you've got her good," he said before Humungousaur stopped, lifting the young girl into his arms and she flinched a little, but he lifted her up and smiled at her.

"Hey, kid. I'm a gentle dinosaur," he said. "I'd never eat one of my nieces, especially a cutie like you."

Maxine smiled a little, but was confused. "How come I'm ticklish all of a sudden?"

"That's my tickle formula," Frankenstrike answered. "Once inside you, it makes you ticklish, which comes in very handy many times."

"Like with calming down little kids like you," Humungousaur said before very gently tossing her up into the air and catching her. She gasped a bit in fear, but when he caught her, she calmed down, a giggle escaping her when he did it again.

* * *

Madison was currently in the house and got turned around when she was looking for a hiding place, bumping into Rook, who almost caught her, but she moved back quickly, running with him chasing her. "Madison! Wait!" He called after her, but the fearful look she gave him over her shoulder told him how frightened she was. That made him not only run faster after her, but made him want to comfort her more.

Just then, Madison stopped short at one of the bedrooms and screamed when she saw a burglar in her deceased parents' room and he turned around fast, pulling out a knife. Rook instantly sprang up, landing between Madison and the crook and growled at the man, eyes narrowed and Proto-Tool ready. When the crook charged, Rook leapt up and in one smooth motion, his hands gripped the crook's shoulders and he threw him over his head and onto the floor, stunning the crook, who dropped the knife. Moving quickly, the Revonnahgander put handcuffs on him and transported him to the police station with one of Frankenstrike's teleport devices.

Madison was quickly going through the drawers of the dresser to see what had been taken, but apparently, she and Rook had caught the crook before he could take anything, something that the young girl was greatly relieved about. A hand gently rested on her shoulder. "Madison? Are you alright?" Rook asked her.

She turned to him, flinching a little, but not moving away. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

He blinked. "Do what?" He asked.

"Jump in front of me like that," she said. "Why did you…keep him away from me?"

The cat-like alien kneeled down to her height. "I did so to keep you safe, Madison," he said gently.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because you're my niece," he said. "And I care about every one of my nieces and nephews just as I care about my own children."

She knew what he meant as she had seen him doting on and spending time with his adopted son and two adopted daughters. "But…," she started to say. Her protest died away though when Rook lifted her up into his arms, smiling at her.

"I know that you're scared of cats," he said gently. "But I'm not completely a cat."

She cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you an alien cat?" She asked.

"I am an alien that looks similar to an Earth cat," he said. "But I don't have a tail like an Earth cat. Well, my kind does when we are younger."

Madison suddenly giggled as she tried to think of Rook with a tail and he smirked. "I see what you are laughing at," he said, playfully poking her stomach, which made her giggles grow louder. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The young girl's giggles grew louder before the Revonnahgander adjusted his hold on her to where she was upside down on his shoulder with her legs hanging over his shoulder and his arm wrapped securely around her stomach, which he continued gently poking to make her laugh and she tried to reach up to stop him, but he tickled her neck too, to which she laughed again and tried to swat his hand away, but he suddenly lifted her upright into his arms and before she could recover, he started blowing raspberries into her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" She laughed out before squeaking when she felt his fingers start tickling her ears.

"Hmm, your father told me you have very ticklish ears," he said with a chuckle. "Just like my oldest daughter."

Madison squirmed her hardest, but Rook had a good hold on her and chuckled again as he tickled her until he could sense she was nearing her limit and stopped, lifting her up in his arms and her head lolled gently onto his shoulder, making him smile as she looked up at him, a small bit of fear in her eyes that vanished when she placed her arms around his neck in a hug and he returned it, rubbing her back to soothe her while he gently nuzzled her nose with his nose, which made her smile before she looked thoughtful. "Are there other cat aliens at the Mansion?" She asked.

"Just one other besides me," he said. "A tiger alien named Rath. He tends to have a short temper and yells a lot, but he'd never physically harm a child or anyone in his family."

"Why does he have a short temper?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Rook answered. "Just the way his race is, I guess. But like I said, he would never hurt you. He's actually been working on keeping his temper more under control at home and saving the yelling for our enemies like the Forever Knights."

Madison winced slightly at the mention of the evil knights and Rook began walking towards the front door, gently rubbing the young girl's back again. "Madison, it's alright," he said soothingly. "No one blames you for wanting a father and the Forever King did trick you."

"Yeah," she said softly.

Rook gently bounced her to get her attention back to him. "You're one of us now, Madison," he said. "Upgrade's daughter and one of my nieces. You are a big part of the family. You and your sister both."

They had arrived at the Grant Mansion at this time and Rachel greeted them at the door, smiling at the young girl in her fiancée's arms. "So, what do you think of your uncle, honey?" She asked.

Madison hugged Rook. "He's a hero," she said. "Cause he protected me and…he makes me feel loved like how Mom and Dad do."

The Revonnahgander smiled at that and loud giggling drew their attention to the living room where not only Humungousaur, but also his brother, Ultimate Humungousaur, were tickling Maxine, who laughed her hardest while she was trapped between the two. Madison was surprised. "Maxine's not ticklish, so how are they making her laugh?" She asked.

"The same way we helped you become ticklish, sweetie," Rachel said with a chuckle as she playfully poked her niece's side. "Your uncle Frankenstrike's tickle formula."

Madison giggled at that and saw her sister was now in Ultimate Humungousaur's arms and looked relaxed as the two brought her over to Rachel and Rook. "How's this little one doing?" Humungousaur asked, gently rubbing Madison's arm with one finger.

"Calmed down, although we did run into a burglar over at her old home," Rook said.

Rachel looked concerned. "I'm going to ask Way Big and Ultimate Way Big to keep an eye on that place, along with Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire," she said. "They just spooked one crook off in the woods two hours ago."

Maxine looked at Madison, seeing her sister was in Rook's arms and the two looked at each other and silently nodded, seeing that if one of them could overcome their fear, the other one could too.

Because of Rook, Ultimate Humungousaur, and Humungousaur showing the two that they were harmless, but caring family members.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
